The present invention relates generally to storage media, and more particularly to a network enhanced medium for presenting content.
There has been a relatively recent convergence of computer related technologies and typical multimedia distribution technologies. For example, pre-recorded music used to be distributed on vinyl records, 8 tracks, and cassette tapes. These audio distribution mechanisms were very mechanical and stored a representation of the audio signals in an essentially non-encoded analog manner that did not lend itself well to retrieval and playback by personal computing systems. However, pre-recorded music such as a complete album is now being distributed using digital storage media such as compact discs, Sony MiniDiscs, and digital audio tape which store an encoded digital representation of the music. As a result of being stored in a digital format, many personal computing systems include multimedia capabilities which enable the personal computing systems to read the digital storage media and playback the pre-recorded music stored on the digital media.
A similar trend has also occurred in the movie distribution industry. Movies used to be distributed on reels of film and then to the public at large on video cassettes. However, more recently, movies are being distributed upon DVD discs which store the audio and video of a movie in an encoded digital format such as MPEG 2. As a result of being encoded in a digital format, many personal computing systems now include a DVD drive which enables the personal computing system to read the DVD disc and playback the pre-recorded audio and video of the movie stored thereon.
Another trend in the marketplace is associated with the fast growth of Internet usage by consumers and the fast pace by which companies are expanding their presence on the Internet. For most consumers, the personal computing system is their gateway to the wealth of information provided on the Internet; however, other special purpose computing devices such as Microsoft""s WebTV are also providing consumers with the tools necessary to access the Internet. Since the devices needed to access the Internet already contain or could be easily modified to contain hardware for retrieving and playing back audio and video content stored on a removable storage medium, companies may be able to increase their Internet presence by enhancing storage media used to store music, movies, and/or other content to also include components which retrieve additional content from the Internet or another network.
A need, therefore, exists for a network enhanced removable storage media and a method of presenting the removable storage media.
The present invention addresses the above-identified need, as well as others, with a removable storage medium that includes a network enhancement and a method of presenting same. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an enhanced compact disc. The enhanced compact disc includes a first session and a second session. The first session of the enhanced compact disc includes audio content stored in a format that enables standard audio compact disc players to retrieve and present the audio content. The second session of the enhanced compact disc includes first data accessible by computing devices of a first computing platform. The first data includes a first universal resource locator that identifies the location of a first network resource, and first code stored in such a manner that enables a first computing device of the first computing platform to automatically invoke execution of the first code in response to the enhanced compact disc being received by a first compact disc drive of the first computing device. In particular, the first code when executed by the first computing device causes the first computing device to automatically retrieve the first network resource identified by the first universal resource locator, and automatically invoke execution of first content player code that configures the first computing device to present the audio content of the first session.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a removable storage medium. The removable storage medium includes content information stored in a format that enables a content player to retrieve and present the content information. The removable storage medium also includes a first universal resource locator that identifies the location of a first network resource. Furthermore, the removable storage medium includes first code stored in such a manner that enables a first computing device to automatically invoke execution of the first code in response to the removable medium being received by the first computing device. The first code, when executed by the first computing device, causes the first computing device to automatically retrieve the first network resource identified by the universal resource locator, and automatically invoke execution of first content player code that configures the first computing device to present the content information.
Pursuant to a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of presenting information. One step of the method includes receiving by a computing device a removable storage medium that includes content information and a universal resource locator that identifies a network resource. Another step of the method includes automatically retrieving via the computing device the network resource identified by the universal resource locator in response to the receiving step. The method also includes the step of automatically presenting via the computing device the content information of the removable storage medium.
Pursuant to yet a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of presenting information. One step of the method includes receiving by a computing device a removable storage medium that includes content information and a universal resource locator that identifies a network resource. Another step of the method includes automatically retrieving via the computing device a network resource identified by the universal resource locator in response to the receiving step. The method also includes automatically invoking on the computing device execution of code that configures the computing device to present the content information of the removable storage medium.
The above removable storage medium enables numerous types of marketing and business strategies. For example, a company may distribute free audio and or video content which when placed into an appropriate computing device causes the computing device to automatically retrieve a company sponsored web page from the Internet and display the retrieved web page. In this manner, the company can increase the number of times the web page is accessed thus increasing their web presence and their advertising revenue tied to such web page.
The above removable storage medium also enables new artists to distribute promotional CD""s containing some of their music. These promotional CD""s may be configured to automatically cause an appropriate computing device to retrieve and display a web page that provides additional information about the artist such as future tour dates and additional merchandise associated with the artist.
The above removable storage medium may also be used to market a web site and Internet service provide. It may be used in recruitment programs such as those conducted by colleges and military organizations. It may be used to help facilitate the gathering of information. For example, the removable storage medium may be used to obtain customer feedback information and/or registration information by automatically linking the customer to an web page containing an entry form while playing instructional audio from the removable storage medium that aids the customer in filling out the form.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved removable storage medium and a method of presenting same.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful removable storage medium and a method of presenting same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable storage medium that is useful in marketing activities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a removable storage medium that is useful in recruitment activities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a removable storage medium that is useful in data collection activities.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a removable storage medium that stores content information such as audio tracks in a manner which enable standard content players such as home compact disc players to playback the content information.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a removable storage medium that automates much of the playback process in order to be relatively user friendly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a removable storage medium that is accessible to computing devices of different computing platforms.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.